flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Diamond Legion page
Aura.jpg|Just wait for our wrath to descend... Cerasus.jpg|Taming the light and loving the dark... Institute Perkins.jpg|Making the house of revolutions... VTengu.jpg|Never care what we are... Vixen.jpg|Or how our mission goes... DARKY~!.jpg|We shred 'em, we can tame the shadows... Redtailedhawl.jpg|Never give up, never give in. AURAPHOENIX.jpg|Keep runnin' till we die, PHOENIX.jpg|And then we rise again. Catbird-me.jpg|We empower our friends, Destruction_web.jpg|And destroy our enemies... (yes this was a pic from Battlefield 4) lione.jpg|Keep running cos we can... Hsdadjddadhajkdhj.jpg|Our members are strong... RavenHeart.jpg|We don't hold old grudges long... Goddesss.jpg|But we never forget them. Mistwing.jpg|We don't mind no grit nor dirt... Badly-mended-heart.jpg|And we pick ourselves up... Ashpaw.jpg|They may say whatever they like... SilverDrake.jpg|We keep pure no matter what. Cheetahs.jpg|Stick together, through and through... GreenPhoenix-ME.jpg|Diamonds are forever, right? VAMP.jpg|You wanna go? Go ahead, we'll just be riiigghhhttt here.... in the shadows.... waiting for you... Tomakawk.jpg|Trăiască Legiunea Diamond! (Long live the Diamond Legion) ''-Când soarele cade, întunericul ia locul. ''''Trăiască Legiunea Diamond! The Diamond Legion is an ancient militia that works hard to banish abusive players and promote roleplay rights. Almost every member is a mythical creature.We have many allies, having founded the Royal Union, and we will not hesitate to defend them. We are a neutral clan and will only attack if hit first. Our territory is in Snow5. Snow5 is seperated into 3 sectors, Northsmire, Southsmilling, and Westborough. Also, one marine army. You can read about em here: Factions of the Diamond Legion !!! Some of us will regard "Romanian" as our "National Language". (So basically we might use it sometimes) Don't worry, we use English mostly, and whenever we use Romanian, we'll likely put the English translations with it. We'll be using extremely simple Romanian, just a few snippets here and there, like "Bun Venit" -Welcome, "Adio" -Farewell, "Desăvârşit" - Perfect/Awesome, and "Permite tren" -Lets train. You'll pick it up soon. Aura.jpg|Just wait for our wrath to descend... Cerasus.jpg|Taming the light and loving the dark... Institute Perkins.jpg|Making the house of revolutions... VTengu.jpg|Never care what we are... Vixen.jpg|Or how our mission goes... DARKY~!.jpg|We shred 'em, we can tame the shadows... Redtailedhawl.jpg|Never give up, never give in. AURAPHOENIX.jpg|Keep runnin' till we die, PHOENIX.jpg|And then we rise again. Catbird-me.jpg|We empower our friends, Destruction_web.jpg|And destroy our enemies... (yes this was a pic from Battlefield 4) lione.jpg|Keep running cos we can... Hsdadjddadhajkdhj.jpg|Our members are strong... RavenHeart.jpg|We don't hold old grudges long... Goddesss.jpg|But we never forget them. Mistwing.jpg|We don't mind no grit nor dirt... Badly-mended-heart.jpg|And we pick ourselves up... Ashpaw.jpg|They may say whatever they like... SilverDrake.jpg|We keep pure no matter what. Cheetahs.jpg|Stick together, through and through... GreenPhoenix-ME.jpg|Diamonds are forever, right? VAMP.jpg|You wanna go? Go ahead, we'll just be riiigghhhttt here.... in the shadows.... waiting for you... Tomakawk.jpg|Trăiască Legiunea Diamond! (Long live the Diamond Legion) ?? Head of Hunt (Alfa) -ʌυrαpнoeɴιх♥ɔʟψ (Leader) Aka. вяαмвłeвłαze 'Betas (s): ' -ᴅʀᴀɢᴏsᴛᴇ)ᴅʟ -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ -ɖɛǟȶɦ ʍǟֆȶɛʀ 'Bounty Hunters: (vânători de recompense)' Membrii seniori și Mentori: -Firewolf -SahVulDur -ϟŁɪʛɦƭɲɪɲʛωσℓƒ♀ -σℓινєя "Levasseur" яєє∂ -~Jᴜʟʟɪᴇᴛᴛᴇ_Lᴇᴀᴠᴇs~ -ɲɪƈɦơʅʌƨ ƅʌɾєɲơ -Mint Redwin Căutătors: -£nderblaze, also known as ϟϟarmonƴ♥ (Rose or F!regirl). -Flamewing -Frostwing -Pity- -Moonheart -ąℓℓγ ɧεąŗŧş <З -Solo -MechaSonix -Caroline - VerdanTengu -Swift -Mistwing -Yinhippogriff -Venmonwhip -dylan -♥anika -Wysteria the Phoenix -Sceam Allies (aliații): F!re Clan Shadowclan Nightclan The Ke'ee Ti Tribe Windclan Electricclan CODE (Codul de conduita): 1. Be on formal, and respectful terms with everyone within the clan, if not closer. 2. You are not to, on any circumstance, attack a fellow "teammate" on a city stomp... EVER. 3. Our clan supports freedom of speech. No ideas be neglected, we are all bright minds. 4. No one who choses to leave the clan or adopt another clan, shall be openly critisized. We want you to choose where you really stand. 5. Knowledge is priority, even more than loyalty. 6. We respect whatever creature you want to roleplay as. 7. Territory code of conduct: We will allow others to pass by our grounds, but only with a certain amount of guard. 8. Members are required to train in both the art of roleplay, and aerial dogfighting to ensure full potential. 9. We are a neutral group. Never shoot first. 10. Most groups are strait monarchies or even dictatorships (the good kind though). We will be democrats! Civil rights and Political Freedom for al! Let the people vote! WE WILL KEEP RUNNING UNTIL WE DIE, RISE AGAIN, AND RUN LIKE NOTHING EVERY HAPPENED! Da naștere la ambele părți! GIVE RISE TO BOTH SIDES! TRIVIA 1. Our National Language is Romanian. 2. Our National Colors are Black and White, in honor of the Teutonic Knights. 3. The leader's young "education" comes from the NDR. 4. We have a total of 1000 naval fleets, commanded by 2 peoples. 5. We have a total of 4 Phoenixes, 5 Dragons, 4 Canines, 3 Felines, and everyone else is a Bird or Human. 6. We have 28 members who all know eachother well. Category:Diamond Legion Category:Roleplay Category:Heroes Category:Clan Category:Clans